Many people spend time in the great outdoors; woods, forests, jungles, mountains, and the like. Often those venues are in remote locations inhabited by an assortment of potentially dangerous wildlife—snakes, bears, large cats, wild boars, alligators, not to mention potentially rabid smaller animal. As well, people who venture into those areas often seek to lighten the amount of gear that they carry: and in other instances, a fall or other mishap may separate them from a well-equipped back pack or other form of carrying or stowage—type satchel.
For that reason, a multi-purpose, light weight, back-up utility device, which allows for activities like chopping away branches or brush, or creating firewood, while at the same time, combining an assortment of varied weapons to be selected depending on the nature or degree of a perceived threat may prove a welcome addition to their foray into those environments.